


If Life Is But A Dream (I Just Wanna Smile In My Sleep)

by burntoashes



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, just something small, to make sure I don't stop writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntoashes/pseuds/burntoashes
Summary: Echo has everything she could ever want right in front of her, so why can’t she take it?
Relationships: Echo/Luna (The 100)
Kudos: 9





	If Life Is But A Dream (I Just Wanna Smile In My Sleep)

The scene in front of Echo seemed like a dream. Clarke and Lexa joking and arguing over how a tree should be decorated, Raven helping (more like pestering) Anya as she cooked and Anya pretending to be annoyed, Lincoln cheering on Octavia as she jokingly danced to the Christmas music blasting through her house, everyone, together, happy. It was perfect. 

So why did she feel so out of place?

Why did she feel like an onlooker, watching through a one way glass?

All of this, the joy, the happiness, the security, it just seemed unrealistic for her. For her, who had spent years at the beck and call of other people, who had lived to serve, who was nothing more than object to be used. It just seemed impossible.

And yet here it was, right in front of her.

But here she was, unable to take it.

No one noticed her, standing in the doorway. They all just moved around her and she began to feel more and more invisible by the second. It was ridiculous. They were in _her_ house putting up _her_ decorations cooking _her_ food in _her_ kitchen listening to _her_ music from _her_ speaker and goddammit, why couldn't she just be happy?

Why couldn't she just be happy with what she had?

What else did she want? Constant attention? Praise? Affection? Did she really need that? Did she really _deserve_ that?

It was all too much. She had to leave. She had to just get out of there, get some air. Just for a second. She had to-

Arms slipped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. She closed her eyes and leaned back into the person she knew was her girlfriend. _Her_ girlfriend. Someone who chose willingly to spend their time with her, to help her, and to let her help them. 

That was what- who- she needed.

She turned around slowly and smiled at Luna, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close. She buried her face in Luna's shoulder and, just for a moment, relished in the feeling of being someone's main focus. It was selfish, and she knew that, but she also knew that she couldn't stop herself from feeling that way, so allowed herself to enjoy it a little. Not for long though. 

Looking back at Luna, she leaned in and stole a quick kiss from her girlfriend, before turning back to scene in front of her. Luna's arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist, anchoring her to the moment. 

"Echo," Lexa called, momentarily glancing at her, "come and tell that you always put the lights on the tree first, not the tinsel."

Echo couldn't help but laugh as Clarke responded with a teasing comment and their little squabble resumed. She placed one last kiss on Luna's lips and went to help them finally start decorating the tree, smiling back at Luna. 

Maybe she could be happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> yes I do know that this is short  
> no I don't care
> 
> also please come talk to me on Tumblr I'm @burnto-ashes  
> maybe leave requests


End file.
